Discuter De Vampire
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy is sent to the private school Yokai Academy because of his poor grades. There he quickly learns that everyone in the school is a monster/demon. Luckily he is able to befriend a girl who is like most of the other students. Can he survive the house of
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Since some of you may've thought the first chapter I wrote before was stupid I thought I'd redo it to see if perhaps I can make it better. It however is still going to be short. However, I think those of you who read this will enjoy this one much more. Please review : )

XXX

A boy was riding in the back of a carriage with a tall, slender man who almost looked like a skeleton. Most of the driver's face was covered by a scarf, his head was covered by a top hat, and his eyes were covered by a pair of goggles. The rest of his body was covered by a trench coat.

The boy's hair was a bit of a mess; spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, was somewhat muscular though he didn't have any abs. And he was one of the few kids who changed his clothes constantly. What he was wearing right now was a black uniform with a white collar. In his head the boy read a little piece of poetry.

_I love you because you're you;_

_I cannot stay from not loving you_

_I hate you deeply, as hate is my ego;_

_bend to you and the lengths of my changing love for you_

_In this story I am thee who dies because I love you_

_Because I love you, Love, in fire and in blood_

The boy closed his book and looked outside to get a good view of where they were going. It was to his surprise and horror that they passed tall hallow trees with scary faces carved in them.

" Are you sure this route is safe?" The boy asked as they passed through hallow trees.

" Of course," the driver replied. " I take people through her all the time. But your the first human I've ever travelled with."

" Eh, what do you mean by human? Your human too, aren't you?"

" Wouldn't you like to know. I don't know why they let you in Yokai Academy, but if your going to survive you'll have to follow three rules. One: Don't look at anyone directly in their eyes; even if their girls. Two: Don't make friends. Nobody there wants to be friends with anyone. Three: Never fall in love with anyone there. The girls there...they'll rip your heart out; literately."

" I still don't understand. What do you mean by literately?"

" I'm sorry, friend, this is where we stop." The carriage stopped moving. " Yokai Academy is just north from here. If you run you can make it there before the wolves come out. And remember, in this academy the chances of you surviving are...one out of a million. Bye."

The moment the boy stepped out of the carriage it took off. The boy fell from the steps and landed on the cold floor. The last thing he saw was the carriage that disappeared into thin air. When the boy got off the ground he realized he was all alone. The silent sound of fog blew creeked around him. And when he listened closely, there was the sound of wolves howling in the forest.

" _It's just a freshman joke. He's just trying to scare you. I'm sure any second now he's going to come back."_

The boy follow the carriage man's advice and headed forward hoping to reach the academy. But as he was travelling he couldn't help but think something was watching him. The excitement of it made his heart beat-thump, thump, thump. His breath, which was gasping, was covered by fog. Just when he thought nothing could scare him now, he heard footsteps.

" _It's just a joke. Just a joke. Calm down. Calm-"_

Overhead, something flew over him. It appeared at first to just be a bat flying at night because they were nocturnal, but the thing he saw was too big to be a bat. There was no explanation for any of this. No explanation to why he was here in the first place. There was a sound, a loud sound of growling in the forest.

The boy looked back and saw it clear as day. It was a wolf. A big, silverback, ravenous wolf who's fangs were dripping with saliva, licked his lips, and continued to leer at the boy in a way he wanted to eat him. The boy was too scared to move and was perfect food for the wolf. The wolf took his time to steady himself, then it ran towards the boy and jumped, fangs open, into the air.

" Ahhhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late in updating. I just didn't know where I was going to continue on from there. But now I know what to write. And please, would you please review : )

XXX

The boy blacked out when it looked like he was going to be devoured by the wolf. The boy opened his eyes. He saw no wolf. It almost seemed like the wolf vanished into thin air. The boy saw nothing but trees in the forest.

" That was weird. Did I pass out? But why am I still standing? None of this makes any sense-"

" Boo!" Someone jumped out of the woods and scared the boy.

The boy grabbed his heart. It felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He heard giggling. Some girl was laughing at him. There was a girl there. Despite how she was laughing at him, she was beautiful.

Her hair was a rare lavender color of bright pink. She wore a green school shirt with a striped brown skirt, a rosary wooden cross hanging down her neck, and a yellow pin of a smiley face in her hair.

" Umm, hi," the boy said. " I was on my way to a new school and my driver let me off here. Do you know where I am?"

The girl giggled, said, " They told me you were coming-_laugh-_so I wanted to greet you myself-_laugh. _What's your name? Is it a stupid name? I love stupid names. What's your name?"

" Eh, my name is Yashero. Yashero Kiwari."

" That's a pretty dumb name. But you know I have a pretty dumb name as well. Do you want to hear it?"

" Sure. What is this dumb name?"

" Anabarieia."

" That's not a dumb name. It's actually really nice."

" I hate it. My teacher's say it to me and it makes me so angry. That's why I make people call me Anny. Come with me."

" Where?"

" To the school, you big dummy. Yokai Academy. The greatest academy in the world. I can't wait to see your true form."

" My true form? What are you talking about?"

" Shy? Don't worry. You don't have to show me now. You can show me when we get there."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I got the description of the mansion from a wikia sight. If any author's have a mansion with the same description I do apologize and I will change it. But please review or P.M. me about it.

The woods were scary. Yashero could still hear the howls of the wolves in his ears. It was a sound he tried not to forget. If he did, he may make the mistake of walking out alone in the woods at night and be eaten by them.

Yashero was travelling with Anny to his new school. A ghostly fog was surrounding him and Anny. The fog was so thick Yashero couldn't see anything, not even his own two hands if he smacked them against his face.

" There's really a school around here," Yashero asked. He felt like he asked that question for the umpteenth time, but he was so curious about where Anny was taking him.

" Yep. We put it here because no human is stupid enough to travel this far."

" _There you go calling everyone humans. What is with here? She acts like it's not even a place for human-"_

" We're here. Yōkai Academy here we are."

Through the ghostly fog Yashero saw an academy. An academy like none he's ever seen before. A large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seemed to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated.

" Here we are. Yōkai Academy. Home sweet home."

" _This is really supposed to be a school? It's scary. How can something this big possibly be a school-"_

Yashero heard something rolling towards him. It was rolling downhill towards him. He turned around and saw a spherical shadow rolling towards him. Yashero caught the ball. In the glimmer of the moonlight he saw a persons' face. He was holding a decapitated human head.

" Wow, it looks so real," Yashero said thinking the head was a prop. " It almost looks like it's alive."

" Hello," the head said. " I don't remember my name but I like to think I'm William Tell. I'm not the real William Tell but I'd like to think I am. Would you do me a favor, boy. Could you please help me find me find my body. "

" That's because it is real. Oh."

Yashero dropped William Tell's head and fainted. Anny gasped when Yashero fainted. She screamed.


End file.
